A new beginning
by Moonlightfictions
Summary: Jade's West life was always simple but what will happen when she enters Hollywoods Art a school for rich kids with extra talent,read and found out


**Hiya babies,this is our first story,even tho Victorious ended we still love that show so let's go on with the story it's a bade story so yeah if u don't like that pairing goodbye! I'd u have any questions twitter is Chanel4Ariana & giorgializari** Chapter 1: Back to school

"Beck come on! It's the first day back to school and most important it's your last year ! You can't be late! " his mom screamed from the kitchen

"Okay i'm up! I need to pee " he replied

"Honeyyyy"

"i'm going to the bathroom mom! "

before he enters he heard his mom screaming another time "Ok baby, Tori is already here"

He felt a smile on his face , Beck loved going back to school with his best friend.

Tori was sitting on the couch while sipping some tea and waiting Beck to come downstair.

Tori was the perfect kind of girl , she had a perfect family and lovely parents who always supported her to reach her dreams , she was talented , an incredibly voice and had great grades as student . Never forget she's beautiful , brunette and long hair ,brown eyes and a gorgeous smile always up on her face , she's tall and skinny …. basically perfect . Tori has always loved Beck, she knew him for her whole life, since they both were wearing diaper . Their parents have always been close and she and Beck grew up togheter doing everything togheter , same schools , act lessons , read lessons , cooking lessons... They have always loved to share those things , it made them feel closer and noone or nothing couldn't ruin their friendship . Both of their parents were very rich so they have kinda had anything they wanted but aren't the kind of rich and spoiled people who everyone hates at school, they are in the "top" students group but never abused it . This year Tori was determinated to tell Beck the truth ,after so many years keeping everything she felt inside ,finally the day has arrived .

She wanted to explain how she felt when he was around , the way his smile , his eyes and his laugh make her feel to stay in heaven and to be the most lucky girl in the world. But Tori wanted more than a cuddle , a smile and a lovely word , she wants to hold his hands in public , she wants to kiss him every time she needs it.. she just wants to feel those things a boyfriend and a girlfriend share but she was scared , scared to ruin their perfect friendship .

" Beeeeckkkk " the girl screamed " We are lateeee "

"Okay i'm ready " Beck replied from the stair " The hair needs just a little more time , give me 5 misìnutes and i'm in "

Beck was that laid back guy everyone adore. He's really similar to Tori , he's talented , handsome and a great person who always puts his friends and family before anything or anyone . He had everything in life , a great school and the potential for a future career , loyal and funny friends and a supportive family . Beck could sing , play the guitar ( which girl can't resist a hot boy who can play guitar?! ) His parents taught him to be always the best ' You need to be the best if you want respect from people' this is what his dad told him as a kid and he never forgot it . Beck has always had people around him but sometimes he felt alone , like something was always missing .

" My ride or yours? " he said smiling at Tori who hugged him .

" Your ride " she said

They both waved goodbye to his parents and walked out . As they arrived at the car he opened the door like a true gentleman

" So .. first day of school.. any thoughts mister ? " she said smirking

Beck laughed and looked at her " Well... goal is to be focused on my studies and eat more food at Festus' " he said in a light tone

" I heard Festus' food are pretty good since last summer "

" Finally! " they both laughed .

As they entered school they walked to cafeteria waiting for their friends to come.

"Guyyyyyssssss" a short , red haired girl screamed while running in their direction

" Hey Cat! " Beck said raising her in a hug

" Cat! " Tori replied hugging the happy girl " I missed ya! "

" I missed you both too so much! "

Cat Valentine was a really talented girl , with a beautiful face and personality , an amazing voice and always a smile for everyone. Her mom was a famous cook. Cat made her friends days , she was like a little rainbow , mad but still sweet .

" How was your summer Cat?" Beck asked

" Amazing! We went to the Hawaii and i pet a dolphin and then my brother almost fell into the pool with the dolphins and they told us to leave and ..." cat stopped because she couldn't breath and Tori laughed , she missed that crazy chick.

" Relax lil red " Andre said while sitting to the table, sipping his coffee

Andre was the classic talented and musician boy who lived for music .

" What's up man?" Beck said to his best friend

" Well..nothing changed since we met 2 days ago" Andre sarcastically said

" No need sarcasm " beck sadly said

" Did Andre made you sad? " Cat asked with a puppy face and sad eyes

" No Cat " they both smiled

" I was kidding" Beck continued hugging the girl

" hello my pips" A boy with a puppet in his hand said

" Robbieee" Cat screamed

" Hi Kitty" he replied smiling

Robbie is the classical nerd boy who loves technology but he can plays guitar too . He fell in love with cat since they first met but never told her because too shy and because he knows he's not the typical boy a girl would like to hang out with like a real date . But he was cute and funny his way.

"Guys... " everybody turned to the brunnette

"Why is everybody talking about this girl?" Tori asked while listening to a group talking behind them.

" Apparently a new girl is coming " Robbie replied

"And why it's such a big deal?" Beck asked

"she took Jimmy's locker"Andre said

Jimmy was the football team captain of the school and one of the most popular guys at Hollywood Arts . Since he moved to another city because of his parents job , everyone was waiting to see who would take his locker.

"Can't wait to see the new girl" Cat said with a smile

She was a slim girl with curves where needed , her long and black hair shining at sunlight. A really pale skin and red lips make her feel like a vampire , something she likes. Her blue-green and big eyes could magnetize the whole world . She was not the typical beauty , she was over , Jade was gorgeous and she knew it , her body was attractive and every time she was in public everyone turned to look at her , girls included .

"Ugh.." she snorted parking the car. The first day of school has never been her favourite but she was used to it , because of her dad's job she has always changed many cities and schools , that's why was hard for her to make friends.

" Let's do this"


End file.
